In the Kitchen
by Gabby D Megumi
Summary: "O segredo por trás daquela cozinha." .:ZoSan:. Sidestory da fanfic "O Barulho Atrás da Porta"


A bordo do Going Merry, o bando do chapéu de palha estava tranquilo. Tinham saído da ilha de Drum fazia alguns dias e ganhado um novo companheiro. O navio agora ia em direção a Alabasta.

Roronoa Zoro, o espadachim do navio pirata, entrara na cozinha com cuidado e cautela para não ser visto pelos companheiros. Não era a primeira vez que o fazia, e nem seria a última. Observou com certa malicia no olhar o cozinheiro mulherengo, Sanji, preparar em frente a pia o almoço do bando com cuidado. Trancou a porta atrás de si e aproximou-se com cuidado do loiro que ainda não havia percebido sua presença, abraçando-o pela cintura.

"- Marimo! Quer me matar de susto? Já falei para não entrar na cozinha enquanto eu estiver cozinhando!" Reclamou, largando o pequeno facão que tinha em mãos na pia e tirando seu adorado cigarro da boca. "Vamos, saia! Está de dia e eu estou preparando o almoço, alguém pode entrar e nos ver!"

"- Eu tranquei a porta, ninguém vira." Zoro disse sensualmente enquanto distribuía beijos pelo pescoço do outro. "Está com medo que sua querida Nami-swan o veja assim?" perguntou cínico, tentando conter o ciúme em sua voz.

"- Bastardo!" Praguejou, quase cedendo às cariciais do espadachim. "- Eu apenas não quero que alguém nos pegue em flagrante, _de novo." _Disse por fim, virando-se para ficar de frente ao outro. "- Ou se esqueceu da vez que Luffy nos pegou aos beijos? Tivemos sorte dele ser um idiota completamente inocente, mas não teremos a mesma sorte se outro nos flagrar."

"- Não esquenta ero-cook, é só manter sua voz baixa." O espadachim disse, enfim tomando os lábios do loiro para si em um beijo quente, deslizando suas mãos pelo corpo do outro em uma necessidade urgente. _Precisava daquilo._ Separou o beijo pela falta de ar e arfando com sua voz rouca no ouvido do outro sussurrou "Mas claro, isso eu não vou deixar."

"- Ahh... Maldito...!"

Tomou novamente os lábios do outro para si levando uma de suas mãos ao cabelo do cozinheiro e com a outra voltou a acariciar o corpo magro, mas definido do outro. Sanji por sua vez apenas gemia balbuciando algumas palavras desconexas e depois voltando a beijar o espadachim, acariciando-o, passando suas mãos pelos músculos e pela atraente cicatriz escondida pela blusa branca. Zoro apertou o traseiro do menor, fazendo-o soltar um pequeno gemido entre os beijos.

"- Ahh, Zoro..." Gemeu o cozinheiro, em meio ao beijo, ao sentir seu traseiro ser acariciado e o espadachim esfregar um dedo em sua entrada por cima da calça. "Uhmm... Isso!"

"- Está gostando, Ero-cook?" Zoro perguntou provocativo, levando sua mão que estava no cabelo do outro ao membro do mesmo. "Pois vai melhorar..."

"- Hmmn! S-sim está delicioso..." Gemeu em resposta. "Ahh!"

O espadachim apoiou o corpo do loiro na pia, fazendo os membros se chocarem por um instante e acabando por soltar um gemido ao ouvido do outro, que teve de se segurar para não gozar só de ouvir a voz rouca e sexy do rival. Zoro voltou a acariciar por cima da roupa o membro já desperto e totalmente duro perto de si, chupando e mordendo o pescoço do loiro. Levou a mão livre para dentro da camisa azul do outro, acariciando de leve a barriga e indo ao mamilo do mesmo, que gemeu alto com o ato.

"- Hmnn, Zoro..." O chamou pelo nome, gemendo. "- E-Eu não aguento mais, preciso disso! Unh..."

"- Com praz—

"_- Algum problema, Chopper?" _Ouviram a voz da navegadora por de trás da porta, assustando-os._ "- Quer entrar na cozinha?" _

O impacto do susto foi tão grande que os dois acabam por esbarrar na pilha de pratos que estavam ao lado da pia e derrubando alguns no chão, fazendo com que alguns cacos perfurem a roupa de Sanji e machuquem sua perna.

"_- Estranho, por que o Sanji-kun iria trancar a porta?" _Avoz da garota se fez presente de novo.

"- Merda!" Praguejou o espadachim por ser interrompido, só então notando o ferimento do outro. "- Ero-cook, você está bem?" Perguntou levando o outro para o chão e arregaçando a perna da calça do mesmo.

"- Z-Zoro, Isso dói!" O cozinheiro gemeu de dor, sentindo o sangue escorrer pela perna.

Zoro visivelmente preocupado e por não saber bem o que fazer, já que os únicos do navio que entendiam sobre medicina eram Chopper e Nami, fez a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça: Retirar os cacos da perna do outro.

E assim fez, retirando alguns cacos e jogando para o lado. Sentiu sua mão se sujar com o sangue quente do outro a ignorou, tinha problemas maiores agora.

"Aah! Hnn! M-Marimo, tira! Está doendo, tire! Unh!" O loiro continuou a gemer de dor, balbuciando para o espadachim tirar logo os cacos que restavam. "- Aaah!" Gritou ao sentir ser arrancado mais um caco, mas esse estava mais fundo na pele do mesmo.

"Não fale tão alto, ero-cook!" O espadachim o repreendeu. Seria péssimo se alguém chegasse ali e os visse naquele estado. "- Os outros estão no navio."

"- Aah!" O loiro continuou a praguejar ignorando a critica do outro. Sentiu o espadachim puxar um caco grande de forma bruta, fazendo com que o caco não saísse completamente causando uma enorme dor ao outro. Não que nunca tivesse passado dor maior, mas aquilo era diferente. Situações diferentes. "-Aah! Isso dói! Hnnn, t-tira!"

Ouviram um enorme baque e quase pularam do chão, virando seus rostos para o local de onde veio o barulho com a face confusa.

"- O que pensam que estão fazendo?" A navegadora que aparentemente havia sido culpada pelo chute da porta gritou indignada, só então observando a cena. "Er... O que aconteceu aqui?" perguntou confusa aos dois com a face corada e os punhas cerrados.

"-Eu estava ajudando o ero-cook a lavar a louça e deixei um dos pratos caírem." Zoro falou a primeira desculpa que veio em mente, torcendo para a navegadora não notar que não havia louça nenhuma na pia. Estreitou os olhos em desafio e continuou "- O que achou que fosse?" perguntou grosseiro.

"- Uh, nada..." Respondeu a garota um pouco sem graça, olhando de forma desconfiada para o espadachim a sua frente.

Suspirou, como que desistindo de brigar com a garota. Viu que Chopper iria cuidar do loiro então estava tudo bem, restava só esperar anoitecer para quem sabe, se certo cozinheiro boca-suja estiver melhor, dar uma continuidade a aquilo que estavam fazendo, mas dessa vez sem interrupções.


End file.
